1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and the like, and particularly to a religious game that tests or requires knowledge of the players pertaining to religious matters, history, theology, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various games requiring general or specific knowledge of players have been known for a considerable time. Some of the better known games in this field require general knowledge, i.e., trivia, while others require more specialized knowledge in specific fields, e.g., various academic subjects, etc.
A subset of games requiring such specialized knowledge is the religious game, in which knowledge of religion is required to advance or to do well in the game. Generally, such games include an element of chance wherein dice or the like are used to determine the magnitude of each player's advance along the playing path of the board. This results in the possibility of a less knowledgeable player winning the game, if that player is sufficiently fortunate to gain a series of larger advances than other, more knowledgeable players.
Another problem with many such games is that the level of difficulty of the game remains relatively constant throughout. Thus, as players advance toward the end or final goal of the game, the questions involved do not require any greater level of knowledge than the questions received by the players at the beginning of the game. Such a game is certainly not realistic in comparison with most scenarios in life, wherein challenges become more difficult or demanding with greater advance in a given field.
Yet another problem with most such religious games is that they are limited to a specific broad or general religion, e.g., Christianity. Yet, a basic tenet or concept of virtually all religions is tolerance for the beliefs of others. This theme, i.e., broadening the concept of the religious game to include different religions at least in different game versions or variations, is generally not apparent at least in most conventional games having religious themes.
Thus, a religious game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.